STEELE DECLARES TO HER (END OF SERIES)
by Ada Gamez
Summary: This fiction tells the moment when he regained his health after the bullet received by Remington in the case of a kidnapping, he has to tell Laura that maybe he will be deported and he decides to ask her to marry him. What will Laura answer? It's my own end of the series in the fourth season without a fifth to add ... enjoy it!


STEELE DECLARES TO HER

When Remington was released, Laura took him directly to the Rossmore where she had previously installed her own clothes to stay with him. Remington was still very delicate and he had to eat a special diet for at least a year. The care for him had to be very exhaustive and both Mildred and she were going to put everything of themselves so that he would soon reestablish himself and comply to the letter with the instructions of the doctors.

Laura helped him lay down very carefully. He still endured intense pain. The nurse contracted to administer it intravenously arrived almost at the same time as them to the department. It was Mrs. Wagner, a German woman of decided firm character who made it clear from the beginning that there were still hospital rules that he must obey.

Remington was quite angry about it. He wanted to leave the hospital behind but it was not yet possible. He had to continue with the antibiotics and the wound of the huge surgery had to drain and his recovery was going to be slow. But the only thing that could comfort him was that Laura, his Laura would not move from his side.

The days went by very slowly. Laura kept working and at night she stayed with him, she told him how things were in the agency and between them they shared opinions of the cases that had occurred in those days of inactivity for him.

Laura, admiring his progress in deducting some of the research they had in hand, took into account all the relationships he found with this or that film, opened her eyes to the suggestions he offered and generally she kissed him gratefully when something that had escaped her or a clue had not been duly taken into account by her. Mildred went to help both of them like the afternoon when he refused to urinate in the plastic urinal in front of Laura or Mildred herself.

Oh, Chief ... do not be rebellious ... you're still not in a position to get up ... I'll tell you how to do it ... We will not look ...!

Reluctant to accept it, he took the potty and first made sure they didn't look.

Mildred and Laura sniggered, they left the room and asked him to call them when he was ready.

He, very offended, resigned himself to the help of both of them who were determined to get him ahead and make him feel better as soon as possible.

Laura stayed with him every night, he looked for her warmth, her touch, her sweet kisses, the most passionate. He faced the fact that he needed help to move without hurting himself, until the stitches were removed and the internal wounds were healing.

Fifteen days after he returned home, he already sat down and could eat his special food at the table or share it in bed with Laura.

You're recovering very well, love, she told him.

He wanted to be near her at all times, to know that she was comfortable and happy beside him pampering him, taking care of him. He looked like a little boy. In a way, that accident caused them to unite much more. Then he spoke one night:

Laura ... there's something I have not told you ... and I need you to know. "He began.

She searched his face for the reasons for his seriousness and the reason for those words that put her on alert.

Do not be scared, love ... it's about Immigration ... the institute is after me ... well, behind my papers in order ... I ... I would have to ask you something but it's not the way I would have chosen to ask you ... it happens ... if I do not fix my papers I can be deported ...

Since when do you know that?

From a few weeks before arriving at the Cranch case ...

So much so? Why didn't you tell me?

I was afraid ... a silly fear that you would reject me if you knew that ... I need to marry you ... is one of the options so that they don't deport me ... I didn't want you to marry me so that doesn't happen ... but I suppose that is one of the best alternatives ... We are really in the problem together ... Norman Keyes was sniffing around and discovered that I am a fraud. The institute has intimated me. They can take away the license from the agency and I don't want your years' work to go to waste because of me ... Marrying is one of the best alternatives. But I wanted to ask you in another way ...

Laura looked at him and saw in his eyes a great anxiety for her response.

A wave of feelings advanced in her brain alerting her, confusing her ...

Get married? Would you marry me and think that I would marry you for only the good of the agency?

Oh, no, Laura, no ...I would'nt…

She quickly got up from the bed and he anguished he felt the rejection of her.

Laura ... I ...

Oh, Mr. Steele, I want to know what you really want to do beyond what you need to do ...

Remington stood up with some difficulty.

He took her in his arms and made her turn to look him in the eye. She found a big storm in his intensely blue eyes.

I'm not more prepared than you for marriage. But I think you and I have something very nice here. I love spending many hours with you. I love seeing you come home ... I'm lost to my own fate when I don't have you near and ... I think I'm in love with you from the first day I saw you and took you pictures without you knowing ... Four years that I feel completely tied to you and I want to feel like this always, I want you to come home with me every night ... I want to take care of you as you take care of me, I want to pamper you and kiss you as you kiss me. I need your breath on my pillow next to me in bed ... I know perfectly well that you are an independent woman ... but I also know that we are in a relationship that can make sense, that you and I are prepared to give it that meaning ... It is not the most beautiful time or place but ... you …You have told me that you love me and I love you. I love you, Laura. I love you with all my being ...

Promise you ask me ... something prettier?

Absolutely!

He kissed her deeply, their tongues crossed, basking in one another.

I love you Laura. I love you. I promise that there will be flowers, dinner, candles, whatever is necessary for ... the ring that I have not yet been able to choose to give to you and ask you to be my wife ... will you be?

May hell freeze if I don't want that more than anything in the world, my love ...she said smiling

Do you want to be the first and only Mrs. Steele of your own Mr. Steele?

Her arms wrapping around his shoulders and neck encouraging him to a deep kiss, gave him the full answer.

Will not you go? She wanted to know at that moment

Love ... I'm tied to you. I want to be totally and completely tied to you. I want to investigate with you, I want to laugh with you, I want to fight with you ... and I want to return soon to you love ... you think that ... tonight I ... can be ready for us ...

Hummm, "she murmured against his lips ..." You have to prove that, Mr. Steele ...

And saying this, she took him to the bed to check something that had been denied them too much.

END OF THE SERIES (ALTERNATIVE TO EVERYTHING ODD THAT HAPPENED IN THE FIFTH AND NEPHASTA SEASON)


End file.
